parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 2 - Timothy Q. Mouse's Concert/("Daughters of Flaversham")
(Various herald fish pop up until an 11-year-old chipmunk with tan fur, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear blue fins, wearing blue glasses, swims out from behind. His name is Simon Seville.) *Simon Seville/Harold the Seahorse: (clears his throat) His royal highness, HIRAM FLAVERSHAM! (A tan mouse with red hair, sideburns, and mustache, a brown nose, brown eyes, and a green mertail with clear olive-green fins, wearing giant spectacles and a gold crown enters, riding in an enormous open seashell being pulled by two dolphins. He also carries a trident. His name is Hiram Flaversham.) (Flaversham shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.) *Simon/Harold: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius TIMOTHY Q. MOUSE! (A mouse with brown fur and small white buckteeth, wearing white opera gloves, a ringmaster's red hat with a white feather in it, and red swimming trunks with gold lining enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Timothy Q. Mouse.) (The seahorse swim fast, making Timothy hold onto the reins.) *Hiram Flaversham/King Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Timothy. *Timothy Q. Mouse/Sebastian: (laughing) Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! (He is turned upside down in his shell.) *Flaversham/Triton: Yes, and especially my little Olivia. *Timothy/Sebastian: (turns himself right side up) Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice! (to himself) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (Timothy lands on the stage and straightens his swimsuit. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. But nothing is happening. So Timothy taps the conducting stick three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra.) (Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell.) (The first mermaid is 11-year-old mouse with light brown fur, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, blue eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a pink bow in her hair and a purple top. Her name is Teresa Brisby.) (The second mermaid is an 8-year-old Native American mouse with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, a small bucktooth, and a yellow mertail with clear brown fins, wearing a yellow tank top. Her name is Cholena.) (The third mermaid is a 14-year-old mouse with creamy fur, long, flowing, golden-blonde hair, long, thin arms, a pink nose, curvy pink ears, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a lavender shell bra. Her name is Gadget Hackwrench.) (The fourth mermaid is a small white mouse with a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a purple cap and a matching shell bra. Her name is Miss Bianca.) (The fifth mermaid is a 16-year-old mouse with brown fur with some of it in a ponytail, blue eyes, a pink nose, small whiskers, curvy pink ears, and an orange mertail with clear yellow fins, wearing a black shell bra. Her name is Tanya Mousekewitz.) (The sixth and last mermaid is a brown mouse with a peach face, a brown nose, teal eyes, curvy pink ears, red hair in a curly ponytail, and a turquoise mertail with clear aquamarine fins, wearing a teal shell bra. Her name is Bridget.) *Teresa Brisby, Cholena, Gagdet Hackwrench, Miss Bianca, Tanya Mousekewitz, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: Oh, we are the daughters of Flaversham (Cut to Flaversham, looking pleased that his daughters said he loves them.) *Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: Great father who loves us and named us well Teresa *Teresa/Aquata: La la la La la la La la LA! *Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: Cholena *Cholena/Andrina: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! *Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: Gadget *Gadget/Arista: La la la! *Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: Bianca *Bianca/Attina: La-a la la! *Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: Tanya *Tanya/Adella: La la la! *Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: Bridget *Bridget/Alana: La la la LA! *Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) (Cut to behind Timothy, who is still conducting. He turns his head at Flaversham and grins at him.) (Then cut to Flaversham, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh-born daughter.) *Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: To sing a song Timothy wrote Her voice is like a bell (Cut to Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget as they all gather around the clam as it opens.) *Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget/Ariel's Sisters: She's our sister, Olivi-'' (''The open clam is revealed that Olivia is not at the concert.) (Teresa, Cholena, Gadget, Bianca, Tanya, and Bridget all gasp in surprise that Olivia is absent.) (Timothy gasps, too. Then he drops the conducting stick and grimaces in fear.) (Flaversham is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger.) *Flaversham/Triton: (enraged) OLIVIA!!! Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:Transcripts